


Promises.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alpha!Shawn, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach





	Promises.

“Would you stop it!” You yell storming into the pack house, not a care in the world who could be listening.

Shawn stumbled behind you, still shirtless after shifting. After coming back from a run you told him not to go on. After doing exactly what he promised not to do.

“Stop what?! I can’t help what I am. You signed up for this!”

“Don’t. That’s not fair and you know it.”  
“That’s what this is about isn’t it!”

You knew Shawn was a wolf when you met him. He never said it explicitly at first but you knew. All the signs pointed to it. And when he finally admitted it, of course, you didn’t have a problem with it, one of your best friends was a wolf. But finding out he was an alpha was a bit…different. There was a bit of a learning curve and while you’d like to say you’ve adapted there were still parts of the ‘girlfriend of an alpha’ lifestyle you weren’t too keen on. One of them being watching your alpha boyfriend being thrust into dangerous situations in what felt like every week.

But it was Shawn and for Shawn, you would do anything, no matter what he was. So for him to question it for even a moment…stung.

“No, Shawn! Of course not!”

“Then what?”

“This is about you….not thinking with your head. I can’t keep -” you want to keep yelling. But you can’t. You’ve worn yourself out with this conversation and all it does is leave you with tears streaming down your face.

“Honey.”

“No, Shawn. I know what you are going to say. And it’s not okay.” You wipe away a tear that’d escaped and take a step back away from him. You needed to stay strong. Stay firm in what you were saying and if you were any closer to him then you’d crumble and melt into his arms but you couldn’t do that. He needed to hear you. Needed to finally hear what he was doing.

“I love you, Shawn. But you can’t keep bringing yourself into things like this. It hurts.”

“I know.”

“No you don’t,” you say allowing him to take a step closer. “You don’t know because you don’t stay locked up in this stupid house, completely helpless hoping to God nothing bad happens to you.” He takes another step closer, then wrapping you up in his arms and as much as you don’t want to you let him. “Why do you have to go out looking for trouble. Shawn, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You can’t keep doing this.”

You finally let your tears fall then clutching onto him, letting your tears stain his chest.

“I’m sorry. I know, it’s not easy for you and I hate it but I’ll try and be better for you okay. I just want you safe.”

“I want the same for you bub.”

“I know.”  

“Just…promise me you will come back to me?”

“I promise.”


End file.
